1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightening producing device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a tunable and aimable artificial lightening producing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for signal generating devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a tunable and aimable artificial lightening producing device.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,321 to Wyss et al. teaches an apparatus and method for the treatment and active massage of muscles, the apparatus comprising a generator arrangement providing a modulated alternating current with a medium-frequency carrier having a frequency comprised between 3000 Hz and 100,000 Hz, and an adjustable low modulating frequency of a fraction of 1 Hz, preferably both the carrier and the modulating currents being sinusoidal. Directly or after optional conversion to a polyphase current, a variable modulated current is supplied to electrodes placed about a body portion, e.g. a limb, whereby the current is made to flow transversally through the muscles, producing painless rhythmic muscular contractions.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,325 to Cadossi et al. teaches a method for treating living tissues and/or cells consisting essentially of electromagnetically inducing in the tissues and/or cells alternating pulsating electrical signals having a wave form which comprises a positive portion with a duration of between 1 and 3 milliseconds, and a negative portion having a peak value less than that of the positive portion, followed by a region of exponential extension tending to the reference value zero.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,686 to Thaler teaches a device for therapeutic treatment of cells and tissues in a living body by non-invasively applying a developed field of pulsating electrical energy to a body site to stimulate repair or growth of bone structure at the body site containing electronic counters to control the desired number of pulses, the pulse repetition rate and the pulse duty cycle. A sensor may be used to detect the occurrence of an applied pulse and produce a signal to control the developed field and may also be used to feed a circuit which tests the developed field to determine if it is adequate for the intended purpose. As an added feature, a circuit is provided to recover a portion of the energy in the developed field, during its decline, to reduce power consumption and dissipation.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,103 to Herr teaches a non-lethal weapon for temporarily immobilizing a target subject by means of muscular tetanization in which the tetanization is produced by conducting a precisely-modulated electrical current through the target. Because the electrical current is a close replication of the physiological neuroelectric impulses which control striated muscle tissue, it tetanizes the subject's skeletal muscles without causing any perceptible sensation. The transmission of this current to the distant target is via two channels of electrically conductive air. The conductive channels are created by multi-photon and collisional ionization within the paths of two beams of coherent (laser) or columnated incoherent ultraviolet radiation directed to the target. A single beam may be used to tetanize a grounded target. The high-voltage tetanizing current flows from electrodes at the origin of the beams along the channels of free electrons within them.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,444 to Azure teaches a pulsing electromagnetic field that is generated by a tuned Tesla coil, and a plurality of pulsed signals having selected frequencies synchronously with the pulsing magnetic field. A patient is placed proximate to the Tesla coil to receive the pulsing electromagnetic field and the pulsed signals. A second pulsing magnetic field is generated to be applied to a selected portion of the patient. Methods for treating patients afflicted with a variety of conditions is also disclosed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for signal generating devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a tunable and aimable artificial lightening producing device.